


we are golden

by retts



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, actual soulmates, they invented love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Joe lowers his gaze to the open page on his lap. The sketch is of a man on a charging horse, hair and beard whipping in the wind, sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The eyes in the drawing are the same eyes watching him now. His Nicolo.'You were a hard fucker to kill back then, Nicky.'
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1177





	we are golden

**Author's Note:**

> god im so mad for these two 
> 
> why is their love so beautiful?

'I've drawn you ten thousand times.'

Nicky looks up from his book and smiles. 'That many?'

Joe shakes his head. 'Too little. In the early days, I wanted to stab you as much as draw you.'

Laughing, Nicky closes his book and turns his full attention on Joe. 'I'm sorry I inspired such hatred in you.'

'Not hatred,' says Joe, the memory of it still crystal clear despite the thousand or so years between then and now. 'Passion.'

'Oh, your passion to drive your scimitar through me.'

'You were always in my dreams by then, Nicky. Clearer than Andy, Quynh, Booker had ever been. You haunted me so much in my sleep that I wanted to kill you.'

'I know, Joe,' says Nicky tenderly.

Joe lowers his gaze to the open page on his lap. The sketch is of a man on a charging horse, hair and beard whipping in the wind, sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The eyes in the drawing are the same eyes watching him now. His Nicolo.

'You were a hard fucker to kill back then, Nicky.'

'And you. Even after I crushed your head with a rock.'

'And after we fell off the precipice. Fun times.'

Nicky leans forward and plucks the notepad from Joe's lap. Only Nicky could do that without losing his fingers.

'Is this how I looked back then?' asks Nicky, eyebrows furrowing. 'All that hair without clean water? Shit.'

Joe falls in love again, just like that.

Laughing, Joe grabs the leather notebook and throws it on the floor.

'Joe! That was a gift from me.'

'Hm,' says Joe, grabbing Nicky's shirt and pulling it over his head. 'You'll buy me another one.'

'That is not the point — ' The rest of his words are swallowed by Joe's tongue. Nicky is _easy_ and he capitulates, opening under Joe's assault. Joe leaves charcoal fingerprints on Nicky's neck and chest. He pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him. The pencil bounces and rolls to the floor, the tip breaking off as it hits the tiles, forgotten like everything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you could leave a kind comment/kudos, i would be so happy. stay safe, everyone, wherever you are <3


End file.
